


Absolution

by unspeakable3



Series: welcome to the most noble and ancient house of black [39]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, Drabble, Drabble Collection, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Good Death Eaters, Horcruxes, POV Regulus Black, Regulus Black Feels, Regulus Black-centric, Slytherin's Locket, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspeakable3/pseuds/unspeakable3
Summary: Perhaps the pieces of his tattered soul could be woven back together.





	Absolution

This could be his absolution.

This one terrifying, nauseating, panic-inducing act could absolve him of the crimes he had committed in his Lord’s name. The secrets and the blood and the curses; all of it.

Perhaps the pieces of his tattered soul could be woven back together if he could succeed in rendering the Dark Lord mortal once more.

That tiny wisp of hope steeled him to lower his conjured goblet into the stone bowl and take his first sip of the dreadful potion that had almost killed his house-elf, knowing it would be the cause of his own death.


End file.
